Continue to evaluate the efficacy of partially purified human leukocyte interferon (prepared by Dr. Cantell in Finland and processed, tested, and packaged by Smith, Kline, and French) in patients against disseminated varicellazoster infections. These studies will be done in patients who are immunosuppressed or with congenital immune deficiencies. Evaluate whether interferon can be effective in the clearance of hepatitits antigen in individuals who are chronic carriers. This study will proceed in a stepwise fashion, testing one patient at a time and evaluating the interferon effect on hepatitis polymerase activity, antigen level, and antibody titer.